Big cyclonic separation devices are widely used in industry, such as used in oil refineries to separate oils and gases and used in swimming pools to separate particles from water, through vortex separation.
There are few small particle separation devices in the market. However, dirt, debris such as Fe2O3 and Fe3O4 and sludge already present in central heating systems as well as deposits from heat exchange will cause failure of the boiler system, especially the pump.
The objective of the present invention is to provide a new small particle separation device for a water system such as a domestic water supply system or central heating system.